User talk:ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl
TALK PAGE OF.......TALKING! ᴡᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴅᴜᴍʙ of me Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chaotic the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 00:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Request Yeah sure! what? Staticcat (talk) 00:08, November 24, 2013 (UTC) leave four tidles please. Um... hi! Were you the one who asked for the request of Chaotic..? You didn't add your signature so I couldn't tell ^^; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh I'm sorry but my requests are closed right now ;A; I can tell you when they're open again tho SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Hey Chaotic I would like a request if you will let me tell you A.T. 21:31, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Who is this? ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 18:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Who me? A.T. 19:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes I mean you! use the (ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 20:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) for your signiture pls ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 20:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Finished the mature sawyer pic What is this doing on my talk page it also has a link to your talk page ~~Red hedgehog sonic fan~~ Sorry Chaotic could I have a pic ~~Anti-Max112211~~ Your character cameo on EotC How would you like your character to appear in the Edge of the Century comic? You have 3 options. Full Page Mentioned Single Panel If you found the one you want, tell me on my talk page. ~~Skinwalker111~~ https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjf0p94dbdjf2iupu1rli8g?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Join me on my livestream? ~~Skinwalker~~ um sure I guess... but don't expect it to come really soon because finals are starting rriday so... yeah. I also have requests I need to do before yours. I guess you can just draw Sigma for me I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:15, May 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Yo Chaotic, can you join Skinwalker's livestream? Here's the link if so: https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gqaefm5glrvxkpafvwszti345ma?authuser=0 Haidenisa (talk) 02:33, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I realized that I posted your art trade picture on the Sigma page, when I realize that it was probably not seen... anyways here it is on your talk page you can see it :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 20:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree It's....it's...a awesome pic! Gotta love dat shirt ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 02:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) You're Learning I know you're learning, you're new/rusty to roleplays. I'm not mad at you, but I'll just copy and paste a few of the roleplay rules the wikia has made itself so you know how to roleplay better. 1. Godmodding: Common one and the first thing that roleplayers should try to avoid. But seems like not many know about this. Godmodding is when a character is unkillable or is able to kill someone in one shot. '' The Megaman fan character, I can understand, but I, as well as others, do not have much knowledge of megaman. It would be helpful to better describe him in his profile page, because I initially thought you were godmodding. ''2. Metagaming: This isn't really an issue, however it's frowned upon. This is where you take out of character information and use it in character. Take for example: Bob: "Hello!" Jimmy: "Hello Bob!" Bob: "...How the bloody hell did you know my name?" This was a funny example from the admin, but it's true. I'm not saying you shouldn't read other player's parts of the story, but remember that is you reading it, not your character. 3. Auto-kill: The cops are tertiary characters, you're fine, but primary or secondary characters, do not kill them without asking the roleplayer. You haven't done this, but I'm not scolding you, I'm begging you. The rules say you will be banned for doing this. I'm telling you to save you should something like this happen. And finally, the Satan Claws roleplay was successful because of its suspense, not its action. Then there's the fact that I have tons of foes at every corner of the city, so even if you're alone most of the roleplay, you'll still enjoy it. Trust me, I planned out this roleplay, no one will not enjoy it., unless they break rules. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 09:22, February 16, 2017 (UTC) tick tick Tick Tock Um, buddy? Xavier is holding up the WHOLE roleplay. You have to choose to either continue with him, or remove him from the roleplay. Seriously, we've been waiting since Friday, and people are losing patience.